ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Settings of Folk Songs
Settings of Folk Songs is the next musical segment of The Universe of Disney. Plot Write the text of your article here! Characters *Brer Rabbit *Peanut Otter *Baby Butter Otter *Jelly Otter *Pinch Raccoon *Scootch Raccoon *Munchy Beaver *Flick Duck *Simon Fieldmouse Instrumentation *Carly Simon – Lead Vocals, Guitar *Buddy Watcher – Banjo *Ben Taylor – Backing Vocals *Sally Taylor – Backing Vocals *Gwyneth Jones – Soprano *Barbara McAlister – Alto *Bruce Ford – Tenor *Robert McFerrin – Baritone The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra Piano *TBA, 14 – Westminster, London, England, UK Stride Piano *TBA, 12 – Marceline, MO Percussion *Drum Kit: TBA, 12 – Tucson, AZ *Timpani: TBA, 9 – Encino, CA *Snare Drum: TBA, 11 – Greendale, WI *Tenor Drum: TBA, 12 – Mesa, AZ *Bass Drum: TBA, 15 – Jackson, MS *Cymbals: TBA, 10 – Pasadena, CA *Tam-Tam: TBA, 13 – Beijing, China *Triangle: TBA, 7 – Humboldt County, CA *Wood Block: TBA, 9 – Greenwood, MS *Tambourine: TBA, 13 – Marne-la-Vallée, France *Glockenspiel: TBA, 14 – Kilkenny, Ireland *Xylophone: TBA, 8 – Swansea, Wales, UK *Vibraphone: TBA, 10 – Cardiff, Wales, UK *Tubular Bells: TBA, 13 – Paris, France *Marimba: TBA, 13 – Glasgow, Scotland *Washboard: TBA, 9 – Greenville, MS *Spoons: TBA, 12 – Nashville, TN *Ugly Stick: TBA, 11 – Newton, TX Harp *TBA, 12 – Glendale, CA *TBA, 14 – Pontnewynydd, Wales, UK Violin I *TBA, 12 – Houston, TX *TBA, 11 – Rancho Palos Verdes, CA *TBA, 12 – North Bellmore, NY *TBA, 12 – Charleston, SC *TBA, 12 – Appleton, WI *TBA, 12 – Whitter, CA *TBA, 12 – La Canada, CA *TBA, 9 – Fullerton, CA *TBA, 12 – San Diego, CA *TBA, 9 – La Crescenta, CA *TBA, 12 – Palm Springs, CA *TBA, 10 – Northridge, CA *TBA, 10 – Davis, CA *TBA, 11 – Bellaire, TX *TBA, 10 – Manhattan, New York, NY *TBA, 10 – Brooklyn, New York, NY Violin II *TBA, 11 – Falls Church, VA *TBA, 12 – Durham, NC *TBA, 12 – Hawthorne, CA *TBA, 12 – Orem, UT *TBA, 11 – Boalsburg, PA *TBA, 9 – Buffalo Grove, IL *TBA, 9 – Monterey Park, CA *TBA, 10 – Los Angeles, CA *TBA, 10 – Setauket, NY *TBA, 12 – Sinking Spring, PA *TBA, 12 – Amherst, NY *TBA, 9 – Westlake Village, CA *TBA, 11 – Broadway, New York, NY *TBA, 11 – The Bronx, New York, NY Viola *TBA, 12 – Oklahoma City, OK *TBA, 12 – Chula Vista, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Del Mar, CA *TBA, 12 – Pepper Pike, OH *TBA, 11 – Provo, UT *TBA, 11 – Locust Valley, NY *TBA, 12 – Arcadia, CA *TBA, 12 – West Hartford, CT *TBA, 12 – Woodland Hills, CA *TBA, 10 – Phoenix, AZ *TBA, 10 – Monterey, CA Cello *TBA, 12 – Palmdale, CA *TBA, 9 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Lake Buff, IL *TBA, 11 – Corona, CA *TBA, 11 – Chicago, IL *TBA, 9 – Staten Island, NY *TBA, 12 – Miami, FL *TBA, 11 – Queens, New York, NY *TBA, 12 – Columbia, MD *TBA, 10 – Payson, UT Double Bass *TBA, 12 – Beverly Hills, CA *TBA, 12 – Berkshire, England, UK *TBA, 12 – St. Charles, IL *TBA, 11 – Wheaton, IL *TBA, 11 – Riverwoods, IL *TBA, 10 – San Francisco, CA *TBA, 10 – Boise, ID *TBA, 9 – Cleveland, MS Fiddle *TBA, 13 – Austin, TX Guitar *TBA, 14 – La Quinta, CA Bass Guitar *TBA, 14 – Nashville, TN Banjo *TBA, 14 – New Orleans, LA Cigar Box Guitar *TBA, 14 – Montgomery, AL Washtub Bass *TBA, 14 – Atlanta, GA Accordion *TBA, 13 – Santa Fe, NM Harmonica *TBA, 12 – Brighton, East Sussex, England, UK Piccolo *TBA, 8 – Springfield, IL Flutes *TBA, 12 – Paradise Valley, AZ *TBA, 12 – Milford, MI English Horn *TBA, 13 – Bristol, England, UK Clarinets *TBA, 12 – Surrey, England, UK *TBA, 11 – Rockville, MI Bass Clarinet *TBA, 13 – Bangor, Gwynedd, Wales, UK Oboe *TBA, 12 – Bakersville, CA *TBA, 12 – Northville, MI Bassoon *TBA, 11 – Calimesa, CA *TBA, 11 – Homer, MI Contrabassoon *TBA, 11 – Denver, CO Soprano Saxophone *TBA, 9 – Lexington, New York, NY Alto Saxophone *TBA, 10 – Dover, DE *TBA, 10 – Grays, Essex, England, UK Tenor Saxophone *TBA, 11 – Detroit, MI *TBA, 11 – Holt, Norfolk, England, UK Baritone Saxophone *TBA, 12 – Madison, WI Horn *TBA, 12 – Elmhurst, IL *TBA, 12 – Little Rock, AR *TBA, 12 – North Royalton, OH *TBA, 12 – Bath, NY Trumpet *TBA, 10 – Winston-Salem, NC *TBA, 11 – Tualatin, OR *TBA, 11 – Dana Point, CA *TBA, 11 – Evanston, IL *TBA, 12 – Coopersburg, PA Trombone *TBA, 11 – Colton, CA *TBA, 11 – Clovis, CA *TBA, 12 – Sicklerville, NJ *TBA, 12 – Atlanta, GA Bass Trombone *TBA, 12 – Helena, MT *TBA, 12 – Charleston, WV Tuba *TBA, 10 – Providence, RI Sousaphone *TBA, 10 – Washington, D.C. Jug *TBA, 13 – Mobile, AL Kazoo *TBA, 7 – Tallahassee, FL *TBA, 8 – Hertfordshire, England, UK Credits *Introduction by **Deems Taylor (voice of Corey Burton) **Uncle Remus (James Baskett; archived footage) *Directed by **Robert Walker **Bradley Raymond **Karl Geurs *Art Directors: **Jess Winfield **Susan McKinsey Goldberg **Tad Stones *Artistic Coordinator: David A. Bossert Animation *Supervising Animators: **'Brer Rabbit': Chris Bailey **'Supporting Characters from ''PB&J Otter' (Cartoon Pizza): Jim Jinkins **'Tar Baby: Hendel Butoy and Mark Dindal **'''Louis: Eric Goldberg *Animators: **Georges Abolin **Tim Allen **Ruben A. Aquino **Dale Baer **Tony Bancroft **Tom Bancroft **Anne Marie Bardwell **Nancy Beiman **Doug Bennett **Ken Duncan **Will Finn **Tim George **Lennie K. Graves **Randy Haycock **T. Daniel Hofstedt **Jay Jackson **Mark Kausler **Sang-Jin Kim **Roy Meurin **Gregory G. Miller **Irene Parkins **David Pruiksma **Nik Ranieri **David Zaboski Story Development *Story Development Supervisor: Simon Wells *Story Development: **Ron Clements **John Musker **Tony Craig **Roberts Gannaway **Linda Woolverton **Donovan Cook **Jim Jinkins **Jeff Buckland **David Campbell **Eugene Salandra **Robert Gibbs **Terry Naughton **Todd Kurosawa **Pat Ventura **Don Dougherty **Stevie Wermers Visual Development *Visual Development (Cartoon Pizza): **Jim Jinkins **Eugene Salandra **Fariba Adams **Mike Foran **Pat Giles **Matthew C. Peters **Vinh Truong Layout *Layout Supervisor: Mitchell Guintu Bernal *Layout: **Marek Buchwald **Ray Chen Backgrounds *Background Supervisor: Dean Gordon *Backgrounds: **Sunny Apinchapong **John Watkiss Clean-Up *Clean-Up Supervisor: Alex Topete *Clean-Up: **Emily Jiuliano **Vera Lanpher-Pacheco Visual Effects Animation *Visual Effects Supervisors: **David A. Bossert **Ted C. Kierscey Computer Generated Imagery *CGI Supervisors: **Susan Thayer **Mary Jane "M.J." Turner Music *"Zip-a-Dee-Doo-Dah" (from Song of the South) **Music by Allie Wrubel **Lyrics by Ray Gilbert **Produced and Arranged by Carl Johnson, Rob Mathes, Carly Simon, Doug Besterman, and Michael Skloff *"Foster Gallery" **Composed by Morton Gould **Produced and Arranged by Carl Johnson, Rob Mathes, Carly Simon, Doug Besterman, and Michael Skloff *Conducted by Jung-Ho Pak *Performed by The Disney Young Musicians Philharmonic Pops Orchestra *Special Guest Performance: Carly Simon *Featured Soprano: Gwyneth Jones *Featured Alto: Barbara McAlister *Backing Vocals: Randy Crenshaw, Michael Lanning, Bobbi Page, Chris Soucy, Ben Taylor and Sally Taylor *Rehearsed at Disney Youth Group Programs, Walt Disney World, Lake Buena Vista, FL *Recorded and Mixed at Abbey Road Studios, London, England, UK Post Production *Post Production Sound Services: **Skywalker Sound *Sound Design and Supervision: **Steve Boeddeker **Christopher Boyes **Frank Eulner **Will Files **Gregory King **Shannon Mills **Tom Myers **Gary Rydstrom **Addison Teague **Randy Thom *Dialogue and ADR Supervisors: **Daren King **Robert Kizer **Michael Silvers *Dialogue and ADR Editors: **Morten Folmer Nielsen **Jonathan Null **Christopher T. Welch *Co-Sound Designers: **Yann Delpuech **Tom Myers **Christopher Scarabosio *Supervising Sound Editors: **Steve Boeddeker **Colette Dahanne CAS **Frank Eulner **Dennis Leonard **Tom Myers **Michael Silvers **Gwendolyn Yates Whittle *Sound Effects Editors: **Colette Dahanne CAS **Tim Nielsen **E. Larry Oatfield **Christopher Scarabosio *Re-Recording Engineer: **Christopher Barnett *Re-Recording Mixers: **Christopher Boyes **Colette Dahanne CAS **Mark Ettel **Lora Hirscheberg **Greg Krueger **Mel Metcalfe **Shawn Murphy **Tom Myers **Terry O'Bright **Juan Peralta **Terry Porter **Gary Rizzo **Keith Rogers **Gary Rydstrom **Christopher Scarabosio **Randy Thom **Gregory H. Watkins *First Assistant Sound Editor: Meg Taylor *Second Assistant Sound Editor: Christopher Scarabosio Trivia Write the text of your article here! Category:The Universe of Disney segments Category:Deep South Category:Camping